1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a dispenser, and particularly to an ornamental assembly for dispensing scented substances such as perfumes and toilet water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known generally to provide costume jewelry, and the like, with masses of absorbent material which is scented by a suitable scented liquid. Examples of such prior art arrangements may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 130,421, issued Aug. 13, 1872 to S. Fredrick, 2,141,402, issued Dec. 27, 1938 to L. B. Muller, and 2,234,062, issued Mar. 4, 1941 to C. W. Roberts.